


Le capitaine Kirk

by Nasharum



Series: o°o Fic cherche Beta o°o [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Winona bashing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Nero est mort, Kirk, lui doit aller de l'avant... mais seul il n'ira pas loin. Trop de souffrance sommeil en lui. Spock, il est un vulcain stoïque qui l'écoute parler des pires choses de sa vie comme si il lui racontais la vie d'un gastéropode. Mais c'est ça qui lui fait du bien.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: o°o Fic cherche Beta o°o [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978246
Kudos: 2
Collections: Mise à jour de fic de Nash





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ========== Mise en forme texte ==========
> 
> Lien mental..............Gras et italique  
> Vulcain....................Gras  
> Souvenirs.................Italique

Voila une bonne semaine qu’ils étaient a bord de l’Enterprise. Les réparations avaient été rapide pour l’extérieur et les équipes de réparation étaient encore a bord pour finir l’intérieur. Il entendait souvent Scotty leur hurler dessus quand il approchais de la zone des réacteurs. Un mois, un tout petit mois que tout était fini.

Pas assez pour que chacun ne répare les dégâts émotionnel. En attendant que l’Enterprise soit remise d’aplomb et que la fédération retrouve un semblant de stabilités, il faisait des ronde de garde autour de la terre et éventuellement transportait du matériel.

Il aurais aimer que chacun passe plus de temps a terre avec sa famille ou ses amis. Starfleet en avais décider autrement pour rassurer les gens, pour aussi réparer les dégâts sur terre. Lui quelque part se sentais tellement démuni en repensant aux dortoirs a l’académie. Vides. Les lits défaits, les portes ouvertes sur chaque chambre dans le même état que les cadets l’avaient laisser avant de partir en toute hâte.

Il chassa cette image horrible de sa tête qui en amèneraient d’autre encore plus horribles et dériva sur la commémoration des victimes. Ce jours la il était aller se cacher dans un bar et s’enivrer jusqu’à oublier son nom.

Il n’était pas homme a pleurer mais il semblais qu’il ai encore a encaisser bien trop de souffrance qu’il ne pourrais jamais en contenir.

Le lendemain l’amirauté le convoquais, non pas pour son rapport avec l’alcool quoi qu’ils lui avaient fait la remarque mais pour s’expliquer de son absence le jour de la commémoration lui le sauveur de la terre.

Pike l’avais regarder réprobateur.

Il c’était retenu a grand peine de leur dire d’aller se faire foutre. Déjà que pour expliquer ce qui c’était passer de son arrivée a bord jusqu’au sauvetage de la terre ils l’avaient littéralement torturé de question pendant deux semaines, alors la il n’était pas d’humeur. Vraiment pas !

« Ma vie est une commémoration depuis le jour de ma naissance, excusez moi de traiter le deuil comme il me plaît. Si ce ne sont que des chiffres et des noms sur vos listes de mort, moi j’ai perdu ma classe, mes amis, des professeurs, des connaissances des centaines de gens que j’estimais énormément, disparu dans un champ de ruine stellaire ou mon équipage et moi-même avons failli mourir. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Il fit le salut de Starfleet et laissa la les grands noms du commandement.

  
  


Le soir même il allais présenter ses condoléances a Nyota et Spock et se coucher dans son lit vide et froid en pensant a Galia avec qui il avais entretenu la relation la plus plaisante et qu’il avais perdu a jamais.

Il ne lui avais même pas dit qu’il s’excusait de lui avoir répondu un « c’est étrange » alors qu’elle lui disais je t’aime. Sur le coup il avais été surprit et puis personne ne lui avais jamais dit je t’aime. Ça l’avais déstabiliser mais avec le recule oui peut être qu’il aurais bien pu lui répondre « moi aussi ».

  
  


Kirk repoussa ses idée en voyant McCoy s’installer a sa table pour manger du ragoût.

« Tout vas bien ? »

Il afficha son sourire factice qui marchais si bien que même lui se demandais comment il faisais.

« J’ai hâte de faire des vraies missions et pas juste la parade devant la terre. »

Bones haussa les épaules.

« Moi je voudrais que Scott se calme, il m’envoie un membre des réparation par jour. Ces petits ne sont pas si gauche qu’il s’abîme tout les jours, je le soupçonne de les pousser un peut a se faire mal. »

Kirk souleva un sourcille.

« Scotty ? »

« Ho rien de bien dangereux je te rassure mais des brûlures, des coupures, des pinçons…ce genre de choses douloureux. »

Kirk ria.

« Sacré Scotty ! j’irais lui parler. Au fait tu as vu Uhura ou Spock ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Rien, je me demandais si ils étaient venu te voir, ils seraient susceptible d’en avoir besoin. »

Bones essuya sa bouche.

« Comme nous Jim, et pourtant je ne t’ai pas vu non plus. »

Kirk grogna.

« Je trouverais un moyen de faire mon deuil, comme je l’ai toujours fait. Ce sera peut être un peut plus long cette fois. »

Bones voulu poser plus de question mais Kirk c’était lever et avais filer et il jura mentalement contre cette bourrique.

  
  


L’occasion trois jours plus tard était trop belle pour essayer d'oublier tous ses problèmes... Spock ancien et nouveau étaient réunis en train de discuter, il devais emmener la délégation Vulcaine sur une planète inhabitée… et la règle première semblais être un beau mensonge…

« Selek, Spock, je suis ravis de vous voir réunis. »

Les deux Spock sentirent clairement l’ironie et le sarcasme commencer a déborder du capitaine.

« Longue vie et prospérité Capitaine Kirk. » fit le vieux Spock maintenant appeler Selek.

« Ne vous enfuyez pas comme ça, j’aurais un service a vous demander, rien qui n’approche de prêt ou de loin la règle première…si tant es qu’elle existe. »

Spock, les deux semblaient intérieurement hilare.

« Je vous invite a me rejoindre dans mes quartier dans ce cas. »

Kirk leur lança un regard noir. Saleté de vulcain. Pas mentir, pas de sens de l’humour hein ? ils se foutaient de qui la ? Selek lui avais menti sans aucun remord, un vrais humain, mais avec le sérieux d’un vulcain. C’était une blessure d’autant plus difficile a encaisser pour son egos.

  
  


Une fois seul Kirk se demanda si il ne devais pas dire ses 4 vérité a Selek mais préféra se calmer.

« Je voulais vous demander d’effacer de ma mémoire certaines choses… »

Selek les mains dans le dos le regardais avec intensité. Le visage plus ridée et marquer que beaucoup d’humain il voyais l’humanité dans le vieux Spock.

« Tarsus IV. »

Kirk fut mal a l’aise.

« Vous savez alors ? »

« Je le sais, j’ai par votre vous du future vu la presque totalité de ce qui c’est passer. »

« Alors pratiquez le **fullara**. » (effacement de souvenir et émotions.)

« Malheureusement je ne peut pas faire ça, vous devez passer par toutes les phases psychologique des victimes de génocide, je peut par contre peut être pour cette fois faire le réceptacle de toute votre douleur et tristesse du moment. »

Kirk soupira.

« C’est mieux que rien. »

« Mais uniquement cette fois, vous devrez apprendre a faire confiance au Spock de cette vie. »

Avant qu’il n’ai répliquer Spock positionna ses doigts mais contrairement a la fois précédente il ne senti rien et comprit que c’était a lui de donner l’impulsion pour envoyer ce qu’il avais besoins vers Spock. Enfin Selek.

Il laissa le raz de marré déferler vers Selek sans prendre de gans, douleur, tristesse, haine, peur… tout y passa.

Selek rompit le lien les larmes aux yeux et la respiration haché mais le maintien toujours droit.

« Nous sommes maintenant quitte de la grotte Jeune Kirk. »

Kirk se sentais vidé et ça lui fit du bien. Il fi un signe positif avant de partir. Plus tard dans sa chambre étreint par un vide d’émotion bienvenu il se demandais comment il devais interpréter les souvenir et les émotions de leur première fusion mentale. Selek semblais si humain, si émotif comparer a son Spock. Il avais ressenti un tel lien entre le lui et le Spock du futur… comment un tel lien pouvais bien se former ici ?

La morsure du conseil de Starfleet sur son bidouillage du Kobayashi maru était encore cuisant et même si une certaine forme de respect c’était installer entre lui et Spock on était loin du lien qu’il avais vu par Selek.

Bien trop loin.

  
  


Dans la chambre assigné a l’ambassadeur Spock prime regardait le Spock de cette vie, ils avaient discuter en vulcain longuement sur des choses futiles qui ne donnerais aucune indication sur le futur a cette ligne du temps mais Spock en était troubler.

Depuis combien de temps il n’avais pas parler calmement a un vulcain ? Qui plus est un vulcain qui ne lui reprochait pas d’être métissé.

Depuis des semaines voir des mois il se sentait de plus en plus seul. Ho il l’avais toujours été, plus encore sur vulcain que dans Starfleet, mais sans sa mère et émotionnellement instable depuis la destruction de sa planète ce sentiment avais percuter plus fort encore son cœur de demi humain.

Chose qu’il refusais catégoriquement. Il ne voulais pas être humain !

« Tu te débat avec toi-même a refouler des sentiments qu’il fraudais pourtant laisser exprimer. » fit Selek. Spock s’envoya a lui-même plus vieux un regard neutre mais légèrement désapprobateur. Selek haussa un sourcil avec un rictus légé mais présent.

« Je suis toi je connais ton cheminement de penséà 90%. »

Spock soupira intérieurement.

« Je purge chaque soir. »

Selek bougeât une pièce de go.

« Je n’en doute pas une seconde. Mais cela ne suffit pas toujours. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Spock. »

Spock comprit que Selek l’incitait a parler.

« Je me sens tirailler, incompris et seul. »

Selek fit un signe sec d’aquiessement sans relever plus que ça cette révélation coûteuse pour Spock.

« La relation avec Uhura n’est pas satisfaisante ? »

Spock failli faire la moue.

« Elle cherche en moi un humain que je ne suis pas. »

Selek leva la main et Spock cru qu’il allais lui demander, disons implicitement, une fusion mentale mais Selek ne lui présentât que deux doigt, index et majeur collé. Spock haussa ses deux sourcilles.

« Ce… »

Selek d’un regard lui intima de se taire et Spock posa ses deux doigts sur ceux de son lui du futur. Il prit une décharge de caresse un peut violente avant de ressentir un calme apaisant. De l’amour, de l’amour si fort, si violent, si… pur qu’il eu les larmes aux yeux en relevant le regard embuer et surprit sur Selek.

Selek choisi de ne rien dire de plus. Inutile. Spock se laissa envelopper par cet amour et un instant, oui un fugace instant il n’était plus seul, plus triste, il était aimer et parfaitement a sa place entre deux monde.

  
  


Les jours suivants Jim avais bien essayer de comprendre comment ce lien pouvais exister, entre lui qui n’était qu’émotions brutes et Spock qui n’était que logique froide. Le feu et la glace auraient dit certains. Il se demanda si Spock souffrais de cette dualité aussi violemment contradictoire en lui. Les émotions humaines demandaient souvent de savoir géré a l’instinct quand être contenue voir refoulées ou quand déferler tel un torrent pour apaiser son cœur et son âme. Comment Spock gérais les émotions fortes qui le submergeaient ?

Beaucoup pensaient que les vulcain et donc Spock n’avaient aucuns sentiment. Foutaises ! avec le lien mental il avais senti que Spock aussi avais la capacité de ressentir la douleur, la peur, la tristesse. Et il en avais ressenti tellement a la disparition de son monde, sa famille, son espèce… dans une réalité alternative il se demandais si Spock et lui avaient soigné leur blessure ensemble, si il avais pu guider Spock vers une certaine forme de lâcher prise et de compréhension des sentiments qui déferlaient en lui… mais il divaguait. Ici Spock le respectait déjà a peine, inutile de tenter une approche sur quelque chose tant abhorré et tabou pour un Vulcain.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans les mois qui suivirent Kirk passa sous silence les dérapé de sa jeune et traumatisée équipe. Uhura surnommé la mademoiselle Spock avais elle-même retenu trop longtemps ses larmes et en entendant un message dont la voix ressemblais a Galia avais fondue en larme sur la passerelle devant tout le monde. Kirk avais soupirer intérieurement et avais appeler le docteur McCoy. Il était monter en quatrième vitesse et avais donner un léger sédatif a la jeune femme pendant qu’il demandais au remplaçant en communication de l’équipe Delta de venir. Il croisa le regard de son médecin peut avenant.

Oui lui aussi aurais bien besoins de craquer. Mais il ne le ferais pas.

Il devais géré un équipage qui comptait sur lui, il avais trop subi pour avoir encore le droit de se payer le luxe d’une crise d’hystérie.

Pourtant il en rêvais d’une crise d’hystérie.

Spock très professionnel avais aider le docteur a maintenir la jeune femme dans le turbolift.

Quelque part il les détestaient tous pour avoir le droit de craquer, avoir l’envie de craquer.

Il plaqua son air serein sur son visage, celui qui faisait tellement enrager son beau père et continua comme si rien ne c’était passer.

Le soir même il alla voir Nyota et parla un peut avec elle de Galia. Du moins, Kirk écoutât beaucoup son officier en parler gardant sous silence que leur relation avais été peut être, un peut plus qu’une relation courte et sexuelle…ça ne regardait que lui après tout.

Il y eu la foi ou il avais vu Chekov recroqueviller dans un coin reculer et presque oublier du vaisseau devant un hublot. Il n’y avais plus de larmes mais les yeux rouge et les traces étaient encore fraîches. Kirk lui avais fait un simple signe de tête avant de passer laissant son officier géré son chagrin comme il le souhaitait et donc seul.

Il avais fermer les yeux quand un jour il avais trouver dans la salle des machine, dans un placard a ballais reculer tout au fond, loin des réacteur, un assemblage de cuivre synthétiser. Un assemblage correspondant très fortement a un alambique. Un rapide coup de nez lui apprit que ça sentais la prune et la poire… il ricana jaune. Scotty avais installer une distillerie personnelle sur l’Enterprise ?! il se pinçât l’arrête du nez une seconde. Après tout, tant qu’il n’avais rien a dire du travail et du comportement sobre pendant les heures de travail, Scotty avais le droit de boire.

Le lendemain il était revenu avec un peut de matériel, avais placarder un panneau danger radiation et foutu un cadenas sur la porte. Avant de partir il avais donner la clef a Scotty.

« Le commerce de substance est formellement interdit sur l’Enterprise, mais les échanges de cadeaux son toléré dans la limite du raisonnable et si je n’ai rien a redire du comportement et de l’état de mon équipage pendant son service et une certaine tenu en publique pendant les heures de repos ou jours de congé. J’ai fait en sorte que personne n’aille fouiner la bas mais je te demanderais la plus grande discrétion, si on me demande, je ne sais rien et je te filerais un blâme sans état d’âme c’est ok ? »

Scotty avais légèrement ouvert la bouche et offert un regard de surprise.

« Bien capitaine ! »

« Rompez ! »

Kirk sourit…il était certain que McCoy était le premier consommateur de Scotty… il ne pouvais pas tout interdire, il n’était pas un monstre…

Curieusement le seul qui restait égal a lui-même était Sulu. Il ne niait pas que son regard était un peut plus éteint ces derniers temps mais Sulu avais cette pudeur asiatique qui lui faisais garder toutes ses émotions pour lui et les relâcher que dans sa chambre et avec parcimonie. Les asiatiques avaient la même vision que lui du deuil. Tout en retenue.

Quelque part, si il devais être honnête avec lui, il ne voulais pas de la pitié des premiers jours, la ou les gens plein de bon sentiments essayent de compatir a quelque chose qu’ils ne ressentent pas et certains même ne pouvaient même pas comprendre. Puis venais le moment ou tout le monde décidai que la personne devais finir son deuil et oublier a quel point la personne pouvait souffrir et lui donnait des conseil comme.

« Change toi les idées, sort. »

Le deuil devenais une contrainte et la personne se devais de cacher sa souffrance par ce que, ça suffisais pour les autres qui avaient épuiser leur cotât de bienveillance et d’empathie voir de pitié. Et que ce soit les proches ou des gens inconnu, le principe était le même. Et lui il n’en voulais pas.

C’est aussi pour ça qu’il ne disais rien a Sulu même des mois après quand par moment son regard se voilait de douleur, quand Nyota ne parlait toujours pas de Galia ou de certaines amies. Il pensait souvent que peut être même cela pourrait mettre des années a ‘passer’. Il haïssait ce mot, la douleur ne passait pas. Elle s’atténuait dans le meilleur des cas mais elle restait au fond, pour certaines personne peut être qu’il ne restait que tellement peut de chose qu’ils ne ressentaient plus de douleur mais il resterait toujours un petit grain de quelque chose. Regret, remord, peine, tristesse, nostalgie…parfois pas grand-chose mais quelque chose qui disait quand même qu’il c’était passer quelque chose qui nous avais fait mal.

Et Kirk avais trop de ces choses qui font mal pour en vouloir une seconde a son équipage et leur imposer d’avoir fini leur deuil si vite. Alors il gardait son visage de gamin blagueur pour leur changer une minute les idées et peut être que si tout le monde fermaient les yeux suffisamment longtemps et se mentaient avec toute la conviction humaine, peut être alors que la vie serai belle et rose !


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk se détendais sur un pont vide a cette heure de la nuit, sont quart était fini depuis une heure mais il aimais bien rester ici un peut. Spock ouvrit le sas mais avant de poser le pied sur le pont se ravisa.

« Permission de rentrer capitaine ? »

« Accorder commandeur, le pont est a tout le monde… »

« Mais je conçois parfaitement un besoins de solitude humaine appeler l’introspection capitaine, d’où ma demande logique. »

Spock s’installa a coter sur le banc.

« Alors je le pratique sûrement un peut trop. Vous n’arrivez peut etre pas encore a saisir une forme particulière de la communication humaine, dans certaines situation nous ‘savons’ ou ‘ressentons’ les émotions ou la tension du moment ce qui nous guide a agir en conséquence. Par exemple ne pas aller parler a quelqu’un quand on sens la tension qu’elle émane. »

« C’est une question de lecture instinctive du visage capitaine. Rien de parapsychique. »

« Alors comment expliquez vous que ça puisse arriver sans voir la personne ni l’entendre ? j’arrive même par moment a le faire avec vous. »

Spock intériorisa son étonnement mais reprit.

« Un dégagement d’hormone peut aussi avoir cet effet. »

« Pas quand par exemple je ne rentre pas dans une pièce qui dégage cette tension. »

Spock resta silencieux se demandant si effectivement les humains pouvaient être réceptif et non strictement psy-nul comme on lui avais apprit.

« C’est ce que vous appelez empathie ? »

Kirk haussa des épaules.

« Peut être. Je ne suis pas expert, j’écoute mon instinct plus que je n’essaye de le comprendre… »

« Les personnes étant capable de lire un visage consciemment et de laisser une place prépondérante a leur instinct on souvent enduré des choses traumatique durant leur enfances. Et répété. Comme une maltraitance. »

Kirk roula des yeux et eu presque envie de rire. Spock ou comment expliquer froidement qu’il était instinctif a cause de maltraitance…

« En effet, inutile de le cacher, même si je n’aime pas vraiment en parler. »

« C’est logique. » Concéda Spock. « Puis-je vous parler pleinement d’un sujet très sensible pour nous Vulcain ? »

« Accorder Spock, je vous en prie, ça me ferais très plaisir que vous ayez assez confiance en moi pour me confier ce genre de choses. »

Spock paru réfléchir un moment.

« Vous êtes capitaine de l’Enterprise et vous avez le droit d’être informer de ce qui pourrais arriver et dans le cas ou il serais nécessaire d’agir, d’avoir tout les éléments pour prendre la bonne décision au plus vite. »

« Vous me faites peur Spock. »

Spock ne releva pas.

« Il es entendu que ce que je vous dit est strictement confidentiel et relève d’un tabou vulcain qu’il serais très malvenu de ressortir en publique, ou devant un vulcain ou de l’associer a de l’humour pour qui que ce soit. »

Kirk écarquilla les yeux, Spock allais lui révélé un tabou vulcain ! Non de dieu !

« J’en prend note et le graverais au fer rouge dans mon esprit. Vous avez ma parole de Capitaine, Spock. »

Spock regardais les étoiles défiler se concentrant.

« Un vulcain a son plus jeune age est promit pour un future mariage. Je sais ce que vous pensez de cette pratique capitaine mais c’est un besoins indispensable. A la majorité puis tous les 7 ans les vulcains rentre dans une frénésie dévastatrice comparable a un rut animal. Le Pon’far ou fièvre de sang est un processus biologique immuable qui fait grimper notre température et change la chimie de notre sang. Ils nous faut alors nous accoupler sous peine de devoir mourir. Mon peuple a trouver un moyen de passer le pon’far sans accouplement mais il demande une maîtrise de soi impeccable et l’intervention d’un autre vulcain. La dernière solution est d’invoquer le Koon-ut-kalifee, le défi ou le mariage. La personne visée peut se défendre ou choisir une personne pour la défendre et le perdant se voit reprendre le contrôle de soi, s'il n'est pas mort. »

Kirk emmagasinais les informations n’osant pas couper Spock.

« ne pouvant pas retourner sur Vulcain et ma promise T’ping étant morte, je serais contraint a méditer pour passer la fièvre. Mais il y a 30.4% que cela ne fonctionne pas entièrement et que je recherche a m’accoupler avec une personne de l’équipage par n’importe quel moyen que ce soit. N’importe lequel, ruse, perfidie, tromperie, logique, persuasion…voir en dernier recourt la force brute jusqu’à ce que je m’accouple avec cette personne et finalise le lien mental. Ceci s’appelle un viol qui serais double, mental et physique et c’est intolérable sur l’Enterprise. »

Oh Kirk voyais le problème se profiler…

« Dans ce cas capitaine je vous demanderais en toute amitié de me confiner dans une cellule ou de me débarquer sur une planète inhabitée pour m’y laisser mourir. »

Kirk haleta. Il n’avais pas été préparé a tant de choses venant de Spock…

« Vous me demandez le cas échéant de vous laisser mourir dans la cale ? » ce fait horrifia un peut Kirk.

« Je serais extrêmement dangereux capitaine, ma logique sera annihiler, ainsi que tout sentiments positif, je serais capable de tuer qui conque se mettra sur mon chemin, quand bien même ce serais un ami ou ma famille. »

Kirk déglutit.

« Je ne … »

« Promettez moi de m’enfermer et de ne me laisser sortir sous aucun prétexte. »

« Vous avez ma promesse de capitaine. » fit Kirk d’une petite voix. Alors que le vulcain se relevais.

« Merci Capitaine. »

Cette conversation allais changer leurs relation et leurs rapports mais pour le moment il ne savais pas trop comment interpréter cette discutions, il y repenserais a tête reposer plus tard.


End file.
